


We are each other

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexy Times, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Hydra has fallen, The Winter Solder has no handler, no masters, but he will finish his last mission, he will kill Captain America.





	1. You are my mission

Steve was just finishing up a solo mission when he heard it. Someone was trying to catch up with him, and succeeding. The foot falls were combat boots. It was only at the last moment that the alarm bells went off in his head. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly and a knife was pressed against his ribs.

Steve stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened. “Bucky?”

“Move,” Bucky growled softly, giving his shoulder a shove toward the tree line.

“Steve? Steve, what's going on?” Maria Hill’s voice asked over the com.

Steve clenched his jaw and walked toward the trees.

Bucky reached over and pulled out his com, tossing it in the bushes before bringing his target to a van, cuffing his hands behind him and pushing him inside.

Steve stumbled a little but settled down cross legged on the floor.

Bucky got in the front, grumbling softly, and drove for about half an hour and stopped. He pulled Steve out and dragged him towards a small cabin. He opened the door and shoved his target toward a chair “Sit.”

Steve sat down and looked around. “Where are we, Buck?”

Bucky glared at him. “Stop calling me that,” he snarled.

“It’s your name,” Steve insisted. “Bucky Barnes. My best friend.”

Bucky growled and turned away, checking out the windows carefully.

"James Buchanan Barnes, but you always went by Bucky," Steve said. "You were my best friend since grade school. You used to lend me your coat during the winter, even when I didn't want it."

"Shut up," Bucky growled, a hand to his head.

Steve grit his teeth and plowed on. "The first girl you ever kissed was Dannise May. Afterwards, you told me you didn't think you liked girls. You kissed me in the alley behind the dumpster near my ma's work." He looked up at Bucky again. "You are my best friend."

"YOU ARE MY TARGET!" Bucky yelled, lunging forward and straddling Steve, he ripped off Steve’s helmet before a knife appeared in his right hand and he pressed it against the left side of Steve's neck "They told me to kill you… they told me to…”

The knife was threatening to break the skin as Bucky's hand started to tremble slightly. His eyes seeming confused.

“But you haven’t killed me,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky certainly seemed to be trying. His expression was deep concentration. He shook his head. “M-my handlers…”

“Bucky…”

Bucky grit his teeth. “You’re just trying to confuse me! I will take out my target!” His hand tightened on the knife hilt, his eyes sharp and dangerous.

“There was a mission, Buck… back during the war. You fell off the train…” Steve looked up at him, tears stinging his eyes. “I couldn’t get to you in time…”

_“Better get moving bugs!”_

_“Bucky! Take my hand! No!”_

_The screaming… his screams..._

Bucky shook his head sharply “No…”

“Zola found you,” Steve went on. “They made you into their puppet.”

_“The man on the bridge… I knew him…”_

_“Wipe him and start over.”_

The knife slipped out of his trembling hand and embedded itself in the floor

“Wh…” Bucky shook his head again. “What…?”

“Bucky?” Steve looked worried.

Bucky held his head blinking slowly. “St...eve?”

Steve nodded. “Ya, that’s right. It's me, Buck.”

“Steve!” Bucky gasped out, hands moving to cup his face before moving forward and kissing him deeply.

Steve’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned into the kiss.

Bucky moaned softly, pressing closer and deepening the kiss.

Steve wished his hands were free, he wanted to hold Bucky, run a hand through his hair, touch him again… after so long...

Bucky pulled back, confused. “Steve… what happened? Why are- oh god… Steve… the things I've done…”

“It’s ok, none of it was your fault,” Steve said.

Bucky looked at him again, only now seeming to see the grime and bruises from his mission “Steve…” His own worries forgotten, he started checking for other injuries.

“I’m fine,” Steve insisted.

Bucky sighed, holding his face again with a soft worried expression like he used to have when Steve tried to pick fights. “What am I going to do with you…?”

Steve smiled sheepishly. “Uncuff me, maybe?”

Bucky blinked. “What?” He glanced down at the cuffs in surprise. “Did I…?”

Steve nodded.

Bucky stood and quickly searched his pockets for the key and knelt to unlock the cuffs. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Steve said.

Bucky sighed. “Steve… I…”

Steve cupped his cheek. “It’s alright,” he said more forcefully. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Bucky sighed softly. “But… I killed Howard… it was me who...”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, though he hid his surprise quickly. “It wasn’t your fault, Bucky. You were their puppet. They ordered the hit. You didn’t have a choice, but you do now.”

Bucky sighed again, looking down. Did he? Was he… _better?_ Could he even be around Steve without hurting him?

“Stop it,” Steve said, pulling him back to the moment. “Whatever you’re thinking. Stop it now. You’re my best friend, Bucky. I’m never giving up on you.”

Bucky smiled weakly. “Stubborn brat…” He muttered, messing Steve's hair slightly.

Steve’s eyes slipped closed and he leaned into Bucky’s hand. He had missed him so much it had hurt.

Bucky stilled for a moment, his mind slipping back to school yard fights, collecting bottles to get a few cents and buying candy to share, getting their apartment together before the war, Steve saving him from the hydra base and the quiet moments they could squirrel away in private for soft kisses and sweet words… “Steve…”

Steve’s eyes opened and he looked up at him. “Ya?”

Bucky's eyes filled with tears, his voice so soft it was almost nonexistent. “My Stevie… my sweet Stevie…”

“Hey,” Steve said, standing and pulling Bucky into a warm hug. “Come on, now. You’re gonna make me cry.”

Bucky hugged him back tightly, he felt like his heart was about to explode.

Steve held him, needing the support almost as much as Bucky did. “I love you,” he whispered after a while.

Bucky sobbed softly. “I love you too… so much…”

Steve’s hand went up to cup the back of Bucky’s head, his fingers threading into his long hair.

Bucky stiffened slightly, moaning softly at the feeling.

“You’re gonna be alright, Buck,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded, looking up at him with a weak smile. “You never give up… do you…”

“Nope,” Steve said with a grin. He brushed some of Bucky’s hair back. “Especially not on you.”

Bucky chuckled. “You jerk…” He leaned in and kissed him gently.

Steve had been about to ask why that made him a jerk, but he melted into the kiss. He moaned, and his arm tightened around Bucky's waist, pulling him tighter against himself.

Bucky pressed closer, so eager to continue that he forgot his own enhanced strength, shoving Steve up against the wall before pulling back and looking worried. “Sorry! I didn't-”

Steve was smiling. He grabbed Bucky and pulled him forward into a deeper, rougher kind of kiss.

Bucky moaned in surprise, pressing against him.

Steve pulled back to say, “I’m not fragile any more.”

Bucky chuckled. “I know.” He slid his knee up between Steve's legs gently. “Doesn't mean you want it rough, moya lyubov'...”

Steve gasped and braced his back against the wall.

Bucky chuckled, grinding slightly with his knee. “Ty tak krasiva…”

Steve moaned, his head falling forward to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. “You flirt,” he mumbled.

Bucky pulled back slightly, grinning. “Should I stop…?”

“No, no,” Steve said quickly. “Just commenting…”

“YA ne znal, chto ty govorish' po-russki” Bucky purred softly as he pressed forward again.

Steve shrugged which turned into a shiver. “Not well. Mostly it was your tone.”

“Maybe I'll teach you…” Bucky murmured, leaning in and nibbling on Steve's ear the way he used to when Steve was still small.

Steve moaned, tilting his head slightly.

Bucky chuckled, his metal arm moving down to grope Steve gently.

Steve’s breath stuttered. His hands moved to Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky grinned, his arm swooping under Steve and picking him up, the metal arm didn't seem to have any trouble lifting him and Bucky quickly moved to the bed.

Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s neck. He laughed softly.

Bucky laid him out in the bed before crawling up over him. “Khochu zanyat'sya s toboy lyubov'yu…” he said softly.

“Aren’t we a little too dressed?” Steve asked with a little smirk.

Bucky chuckled darkly. “I could change that,” he said, a knife appearing in his hand again. “I just thought I'd give you the option to say no.”

“Awe, but my uniform…” Steve whined.

“Then stop complaining and get stripping,” Bucky growled playfully before sitting back so he could move.

Steve smirked and pulled his gloves off and started working on his shirt.

Bucky watched him, smiling softly as he remembered the first time Steve had put on the tactical suit.

Steve pulled it off and tossed it aside.

Bucky was on him again in an instant, kissing along his jaw and neck gently.

Steve tilted his head to grant Bucky access.

Bucky moved down near his shoulder before sucking deeply and raising a mark.

Steve sighed happily. “You need to strip too, ya know?”

Bucky hummed softly, moving down to kiss along Steve’s chest. “But that would mean I had to stop…” He smiled and licked at one of Steve’s nipples gently.

Steve gasped and shifted under him. “No fair,” he mumbled half heartedly.

Bucky pulled back slightly to blow on the wet nub gently. “Alright…” he pulled back and stood, starting to undo his straps and buckles.

Steve grumbled a bit but he licked his lips and enjoyed the show. Until he saw all the scars. “Bucky,” he breathed, sitting up. He reached out hesitantly and ran his fingers over one of the scars.

Bucky shivered slightly at Steve's touch, not meeting his eyes. He hadn't wanted Steve to see this…

Steve looked up and saw Bucky’s expression. “Hey… scars are sexy, right?” He tried to sound upbeat, but his heart wasn’t in the joke. “Come back with me,” he said more seriously. “Come with me and I’ll protect you. No one will ever hurt you again.”

Bucky sighed softly. “I can't…”

“No. No, you can,” Steve pleaded. “You can’t go back to them. You can’t. They’ll wipe your memories again. You’ll forget-" Steve cut off, looking up at Bucky with pleading eyes. “I can’t… lose you. Not again.”

“I wouldn't go back,” Bucky said softly, still not meeting Steve's gaze, “But how could I face Howard's kid…? after what I've done…” He looked down at his hands and sighed. “I'm not fit to be around you… or the others…”

“No,” Steve said desperately, taking Bucky’s hands. “We can explain things. They’ll understand.”

“Will they, Steve?” Bucky asked, finally looking up at him “I've almost killed you… and little Natasha… not to mention that… falcon guy… I almost killed the director of shield… they aren't going to want me around…” Bucky turned away, reaching to hold his left shoulder joint for a moment as if in pain, before sighing. “It's no use, Steve…”

“Then I’ll come with you,” Steve said, standing up.

Bucky shook his head. “You belong with your team… where you can do some good…”

“I belong with you,” Steve insisted.

“Steve,” Bucky said in that tone he used to use when Steve was being stubborn and Bucky had to talk him down from something stupid. “You need to stay.”

Steve had tears in his eyes. “So… you’re not with me?”

“Steve…” Bucky moved forward and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you… more than anything… I need you to believe that… but if I stay… it would only mean trouble for you… If you ever need me, I'll be there… but I can't stay…”

Steve pulled away. “No! You can’t do this. You can’t say that and then leave. You can’t say ‘I love you, but’...”

Bucky shook his head. “I've already caused you enough grief… if I stay near you, it'll just get worse…”

“Nothing is worse than being away from you,” Steve shouted.

Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders, shaking him. “THEY WILL KILL YOU!” Bucky shook his head and turned away with a sigh. “They'll already be chasing me… trying to get their ‘asset’ back… I can't have them coming after you too… I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me again… please… please understand…”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Steve asked.

Bucky sighed, turning and reaching behind Steve tracing his finger down to where the bullet he'd shot had entered Steve's back “You've already forgotten?” he asked softly “I've hurt you too much… both during the war and now… I can't hurt you again.”

Steve leaned his head forward to rest it on Bucky’s shoulder. “Then don’t leave. Just the thought of losing you again is worse than any bullet.”

“Stevie…” Bucky sighed softly, his hand still on Steve's back pulled him into a gentle hug. “I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…”

Steve’s shoulders shook as he tried to hold back the tears.

Bucky ran a hand through Steve's hair soothingly, kissing his temple gently. “I never meant to make you cry…”

“I know,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky moved Steve back to the bed, laying him down before laying down himself and pulling him close. "We can figure it out tomorrow," he said softly. "For now, it's just you and me... The rest of the world doesn't need to exist... Alright?" He smiled gently at Steve. “Just us for the night, Stevie?”

_It was a cold winter in Brooklyn that year, and with little money for heat, Bucky and Steve were shivering in their socks. Bucky had curled around Steve to keep him as warm as possible._

_“I'm fine…” Steve muttered, trying to continue drawing as his hands were shaking._

_“Hush…” Bucky said softly, kissing behind Steve's ear and making him squeak. “Forget about work for tonight. It's just me and you. The world doesn't exist right now. Alright?” He pulled Steve closer, murmuring, “Just us for the night…”_

Steve sniffled and nodded. “Just us…” Steve reached up to brush his fingers through Bucky’s hair while his breathing started to return to normal.

Bucky smiled, leaning into Steve's hand with a sigh. “I love you… so much…”

“I love you too, Buck…” Steve leaned forward and kissed him.

Bucky sighed softly, pressing closer and deepening the kiss.

Steve moaned, one of his hands slid down Bucky’s back and pulled him tighter against himself.

Bucky pressed closer, a hand tracing down Steve's spine gently.

Steve shivered, his hand gripped Bucky’s butt.

Bucky moaned, pulling back and kissing down along his jaw and neck again.

Steve tilted his head, giving him full access.

Bucky shifted Steve onto his back and moved down slowly, nipping gently at the mark he'd made before, smiling slightly and moving down to lick his nipple again.

Steve arched his back, moaning.

“You always were so sensitive,” Bucky said softly, reaching to play with the other one, giving the first a light suck.

Steve whined softly, squirming.

Bucky chuckled softly, pulling back to blow on the wet nub again before moving to the other side and doing the same to it.

Steve moaned.

Bucky pulled back, running his right hand down Steve's chest slowly until he reached his member, running his fingers up it gently.

Steve shuddered and moaned. “Bucky…”

Bucky grinned. “You’re still as sensitive as a virgin, huh Stevie?" he teased.

“Ya? Well I haven’t been with anyone since you,” Steve muttered, blushing.

Bucky stilled in surprise. “Not at all?” he asked, shocked.

“Just myself,” Steve admitted. “And even then, not very often.”

Bucky leaned up and kissed his forehead gently. “Oh Stevie,” he murmured softly, reaching to stroke him again gently. “U menya yest' mnogo, chtoby naverstat' upushchennoye ... ne tak li?”

Steve moaned. The Russian flew over his head and he was too distracted to try and figure it out.

Bucky started stroking him a bit harder, smiling at him gently.

Steve arched into the hand and started panting.

Bucky remembered Steve's body. He knew just the moment before he came to pull back, grinning at him.

Steve whined. “Oh come on…”

Bucky chuckled, stroking Steve's hair gently to calm him down before moving down to lick at his member gently.

Steve shuddered. “B-Bucky…”

Bucky smiled and slid down, taking him into his mouth and sucking softly.

Steve moaned loudly.

Bucky chuckled, still his sensitive Steve… He bobbed his head, sucking deeply.

“Oh god, Bucky,” Steve moaned. His hand reached down to slide into Bucky’s hair.

Bucky moaned softly, looking up into Steve's eyes lovingly as he moved forward and deep throated him.

Steve’s hand tightened in Bucky’s hair as he moaned loudly.

Bucky smiled, he knew Steve was close, he hummed softly and deep throated him again.

Steve cried out as he came.

Bucky swallowed and pulled back with a smile, stroking Steve's hip gently.

Steve shivered, reaching toward Bucky.

Bucky slid back up toward him, taking a moment to lick a stripe from Steve's belly button to his chin.

Steve arched his back slightly as he went, tipping his head back to make it easier for Bucky to go up his neck.

Bucky smiled. “Wanna fill you up, baby doll,” he whispered in Steve's ear even though they were alone. “Just like I used to.”

Steve shivered in excitement. “Oh, please, Bucky… please…”

Bucky chuckled softly before climbing off of him.

Steve whined and watched him go.

Bucky chuckled softly before searching a bag near the bed and pulling out a tube of lube. “You're gonna be pretty tight, Stevie. You'll need this.”

Steve smiled. “Now what did you have that for?”

Bucky chuckled softly, giving Steve his teasing smile. “I'm a soldier, I'm always prepared.”

“That's the boy scouts, Bucky,” Steve said with a chuckle.

Bucky shrugged. “Tomato, tomat,” he moved toward the bed again, almost predatorily, smiling deviously. “Unless… you don't want it…”

Steve bit his lip with indecision. “What do you think?”

Bucky sighed, moving to climb up and kiss him gently “I don't want to hurt you,” he murmured softly before burying his face in Steve's neck. “But I don't want to wait…”

Steve chuckled. “So impatient,” he chided.

Bucky growled slightly, nipping at Steve's neck. “I haven't had any either you know…”

Steve laughed softly. “Ya, I guess you wouldn’t’ve. Go ahead, Buck. I can take it.”

Bucky pulled back to meet Steve's eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked softly.

Steve nodded firmly. “I can take it.”

Bucky nodded slightly, moving forward and lifting Steve's legs to push in.

Steve relaxed as much as he could, hands loosely gripping the sheets.

Bucky moaned softly, moving in and kissing at Steve's neck, moving his hips gently to try and stretch him out a bit before bucking too rough. “Oh Stevie… my Stevie…”

Steve’s hands tightened in the sheets, gritting his teeth. He groaned softly, eyes slipping closed.

Bucky kissed up Steve's jaw slowly before kissing him deeply, slowly sliding out and back in.

Steve shuddered, moaning Bucky’s name.

“You'll tell me… if I hurt you…?” Bucky asked, thrusting slowly.

Steve nodded. “I will.”

Bucky nodded, his thrusts getting a bit harder, picking up until he was going at a steady rhythm, moaning softly.

Steve moaned and shifted his hips in time with Bucky’s thrusts.

Bucky slowly picked up speed, leaning in and changing his angle, hitting just the right spot.

Steve cried out, his body clenching in reaction to the pleasure.

Bucky moaned as Steve tightened around him. “So tight for me, baby doll… you missed me didn't you.”

“God yes,” Steve cried. “So much.”

Bucky smiled, pressing closer against him as his thrusts picked up “I'm here now… and I love you…”

Steve tried to hold back a sob of… relief? Joy? His hands reached up to hold Bucky’s shoulders. “I love you, too, Bucky… I love you so much…”

Bucky smiled at him gently, reaching down and stroking him slowly.

Steve shivered, already getting hard again.

Bucky smiled. “There you go… so good for me, Stevie…”

Steve let out a low moan.

Bucky smiled at him, he continued to stroke him as the thrusts got rougher.

Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s shoulders tightly, his mind blanking out with all the pleasure.

Bucky could feel himself getting close, he leaned in and whispered, “I love you, Stevie…” before hitting that sweet spot and cumming.

Steve cried out, cumming too.

Bucky pulled back and flopped next to Steve with a sigh, pulling him close.

Steve curled against his chest, his arms wrapping around his waist.

Bucky gently stroked Steve's hair until he fell asleep.


	2. You are my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk things out a bit but before Bucky can slip away, the team comes to 'rescue Cap'

The next morning, Steve woke up to an empty bed.

Steve sat bolt upright, looking around in a panic before the sounds of the shower water running in the next room caught his attention. Steve sighed and his shoulders relaxed. He got up to join Bucky in the shower.

Bucky turned at the sound of the door, smiling at him gently.

“I thought you left,” Steve admitted, his voice cracking.

Bucky’s smile slipped slightly. “Not yet,” he replied softly, taking Steve's hand and pulling him under the warm soothing water. “I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to my baby doll.”

Steve shrugged, looking down. “At the river…”

Bucky sighed, pulling Steve into a gentle hug. “I wasn't myself yet… I didn't know why I had saved you… I had to figure out why…”

Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, his arms slipping around his waist.

Bucky smiled softly, holding Steve until he pulled back. He held out the soap to him, grinning.

Steve chuckled and took it.

“Don't drop it.” Bucky teased with another of his signature grins before he started washing his hair.

Steve chuckled and started washing himself. “This is a nice place,” he said after a bit. “Out of the way, not too big… and it has running water.”

“I built it,” Bucky said softly. “Years ago, they ordered me to make a safe house…”

Steve stopped. “They know about this place?”

Bucky scoffed. “No… They just have record that I have a safe house in the mountains. Beyond that they didn't care, whatever money I was given from jobs paid for the water and power.”

Steve relaxed. He set the soap down on the tray on the shower wall.

Bucky smiled at him and continued washing his hair.

Once they had showered, Bucky handed Steve a shirt and pants “So you don't have to stay in uniform all the time.”

Steve smiled and started dressing. “I do have clothes in my apartment.”

Bucky shrugged with a grin. “Maybe I don't want you to leave.”

Steve felt like his heart was melting into a pool in his stomach. “How long can we stay here?”

“As long as you want.” Bucky said, reaching up and running his hand through Steve's hair like he used to.

Steve leaned his head into the touch, his eyes slipping closed.

“But then I'll have to go… I need to stop them.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open. “You can’t stop them alone…”

“I will,” Bucky said softly, voice determined. “It means keeping you safe. I'll stop them.”

“You can’t, Buck. They’ll kill you. I’ll never see you again.” Steve tried to keep his voice even and not sound over emotional.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, when a sound Steve recognised as a quinjet, flew close overhead. Bucky tensed, cursing.

Steve put a hand on Bucky’s arm. “It’s one of ours,” he said, though he wasn’t entirely certain.

Bucky looked at him and then towards the sound again, tensing as they heard people rushing towards the building.

Steve was ready for a fight if he was wrong about who was coming.

There was a whoosh and a sharp crash! As the door was kicked open “Cap!” Sam called before flying at Bucky.

Bucky tensed, ready to fight but also hesitating, not wanting to hurt Steve's friend.

Steve stepped between them quickly, his arms out to his sides. “Sam, stop!”

Sam faltered, flying to the side so as not to hit Steve before skidding to a stop and spinning to stare at him. “What the hell, Steve!”

“He’s my... friend,” Steve explained, lowering his arms. “He’s not a threat.”

“He kidnapped you!” Sam yelled as the others rushed in, weapons ready.

Steve threw his arms out again to shield Bucky. “I’m fine. I promise, he won’t hurt anyone. Just… lower your weapons.”

Tony kept his blaster leveled at Bucky's chest. “You sure, Cap?”

“Tony, please,” Steve said. “Lower your repulsors.”

Tony sighed and brought his arm down slowly.

“I told you…” Bucky said softly. “I should just go…”

Steve turned to face Bucky, but not before his friends saw the anguish in his eyes. “Bucky, no…”

Clint lowered his bow, always first to trust, “What's up?”

Steve glanced back. “Because Bucky was their tool, he’s pretty certain they’d come after him. He wants to leave to keep me safe.” He looked at Bucky again. “But it’s a stupid plan. What if they catch you and wipe your memory? What if they make you a weapon again?”

Bucky looked away with a sigh. “I'm not getting caught… I know what I'm doing, Steve…”

Steve clenched his jaw, wanting to yell, beg, or cry. But he couldn’t do that in front of his team. “I know. But if you came with me, we could work together. Disrupt and destroy Hydra… together.”

“You'd be in danger if I did,” Bucky said softly.

“Master... pozvol'te nam pomoch'...” Natasha said softly.

“malen'kaya, Natasha…” Bucky said softly, almost a warning.

Everyone looked between the two. “You know each other?” Steve asked.

Natasha nodded slightly, not looking away from Bucky “He helped train me as a child…”

Clint put a hand on her shoulder. “In the Red Room?”

Natasha nods again, still staring at Bucky before saying softly, “If it's for Steve… if you try to leave… I will stop you.”

Bucky was looking back at her, flexing his metal hand slightly as if trying to decide if he could get past them all without hurting anyone… too much.

Steve put his hand lightly on Bucky’s metal wrist. “Bucky…”

Bucky sighed softly. “Steve… please I-”

Steve shook his head, determination renewed. “Bucky, we can help you.”

Sam grunted, arms folded and looking sceptical.

Bucky sighed, looking at Sam “Seems not…”

Steve shot Sam an annoyed look. “Fine, then. I can help you.”

Bucky shook his head sharply “Your team needs you, Steve. I can do this.”

“No,” Steve insisted.

Clint looked around at his teammates. They were in various states of awkwardness and disbelief.

Natasha’s eyes were steely, she had made up her mind. Steve wanted Bucky to stay, she would make it happen, conscious or unconscious…

Clint smiled. He’d gotten pretty good at reading Nat, and he trusted her. Whatever she had planned, he’d back her.

“Even if I have to leave my team, I’m helping you,” Steve said, his hands moving to Bucky’s shoulders.

“No, Steve,” Bucky said harshly, backing away from him. “You do better with a team, you need your friends… I've been alone for too long… I can't… just, let me do this for you...  it's all I can do…”

“No, all you can do is come with me,” Steve said. “I need _you_ , Buck.”

“Just come back with us,” Tony sighed, lifting his face plate. “You don't, and Cap’ll be sulking for months.”

Bucky winced slightly. _Howard's boy…_ He looked away to hide the pain in his eyes.

“We can explain,” Steve said softly. “He’ll understand. It wasn’t your fault.”

Bucky scoffs softly, looking down at his hands “You know it was, Steve…”

“I know no such thing! You were brainwashed. You were following orders,” Steve said, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Bucky growled softly, “It doesn't matter, Steve!” He jerked away, turning toward the back door.

Natasha tensed, ready.

Steve still held his hands out. “Bucky,” he pleaded, his voice breaking, “please…”

Clint lifted his bow, sifting through his arrows before pulling one out and lining it up. He pulled back on the string, ready.

Tony and Sam saw them ready themselves and both got the wrong idea. Tony aimed his hands at Bucky. Sam crouched slightly, ready to take off.

Bucky tensed, ready to fight. He didn't want to hurt Steve's friends… Hell, his new family, but he would if he had to.

Steve looked around. “No, please!”

Several things happened at once. Bucky moved backwards toward the door, Clint shot his net arrow, which tangled Bucky. Bucky slipped in the net and fell. One of Tony’s blasters fired, burning a hole in the wall past were Bucky had been. Sam flew forward toward Bucky, but Nat grabbed his leg and hauled him backwards.

Bucky growled, pulling out a knife to cut the net.

Once Sam’s feet were on the ground again, Natasha ran forward and kicked the knife out of Bucky’s hand.

“Chto delayesh' Natasha?!” Bucky snarled.

“Pomogaya moyemu drugu,” Natasha said, as if that settled the matter.

Bucky stilled for a moment before sighing. “Your new family really cares for you, Stevie,” he said softly.

“And I care about you,” Steve said, his voice more firm. “I’m bringing you home.”

Bucky shook his head slightly but didn't move to try and run again. “Home… never thought I'd have that again…”

Steve knelt and scooped the tangled Bucky in his arms bridal style and turned toward the door.

The others backed out of the way, some still looking confused as to what was happening.

Clint put his bow away and picked up Cap’s uniform.

Bruce looked up as Steve entered the jet followed by the others. “Code green?”

“No need,” Natasha said, tone kind.

Steve sat in one of the seats and just held Bucky in his lap, almost as if he was afraid to let him go.

Bucky remained still and thoughtful. He still wanted to take the fight to Hydra… but Steve made it difficult to leave. He felt the other Avengers’ eyes on him but tries not to think about it.

“So… where too?” Clint asked, looking back at them, not wanting to assume anything.

“Home,” Steve said softly.

“The tower,” Tony interpreted helpfully.

“Roger that,” Clint said with a smile before starting up the jet.

Everyone settled into their seats, and before too terribly long, they were back in New York City, and Avengers Tower loomed closer.

Bucky seemed to tense as they got closer to the tower, memories of the facilities he'd been kept in, of the handlers, and the terrible things they had done, running through his head.

Steve held his hand through the net. His whole demeanor exuded _It will be alright. I’m here._

Bucky shook his head, banishing the memories, though he pressed a little closer to Steve.

Sam broke the long, slightly awkward, silence of the trip. “So… you two aren’t just best friends… right?”

Steve’s ears went a little red. “I…”

“We couldn't exactly publicize it,” Bucky grumbled.

“Hey, it’s not the 40’s anymore,” Sam tried to reassure them. “Being gay isn’t something to be ashamed of anymore. You don’t have to hide it.”

Bucky chuckled. “Were never ashamed of it, but ‘America’s golden boy’ couldn't get a bad rep…”

Sam held up his hands. “I didn’t mean you were. But other people thought it was shameful, right? People are a lot more accepting of it now,” Sam tried to explain.

“Of course, you still get some religious nuts saying ‘God hates gays’,” Tony said, laughing.

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, “but everyone else knows they’re crazy.”

“You love who you love,” Clint added from the pilot’s seat. “You are who you are. It’s not something you can help. A lot of people get that and respect it.”

Bucky nodded slightly, still fighting his thoughts a bit.

Natasha nodded to Clint’s statement, smiling at him. He looked back to smile at her too.

The jet came to land on top of the tower.

“Welcome back everyone,” came the calming voice of Jarvis as they entered.

Bucky tensed again, looking around for the source.

“It’s alright, Buck. It’s just Jarvis,” Steve said. “He’s, well…”

“Just a rather intelligent system,” Jarvis said helpfully.

“He helps me keep things running smoothly,” Tony said, moving over to the setup that helps him out of his armor.

“As smoothly as they can be,” Sam said sardonically.

Bucky sighed softly.

Clint looked at Bucky and Steve, looking a little sheepish “Should… we take the net off now?”

Steve chuckled and set Bucky on his feet.

Natasha stepped forward, a knife in hand.

“Hey, now,” Clint said holding up his hands. “We don’t have to ruin a perfectly good net.”

Natasha looked at him critically. “You’re going to reuse it?”

“Reduce reuse or whatever,” Clint said. He stepped forward and started trying to untangle the net.

“Please tell me this hasn't been used before,” Bucky said, picturing some fat sweaty villain or some weird slimy alien in this thing before him.

“Um, not this one, no,” Clint said distractedly. “And don’t worry. Even if it had been, I clean them between uses.”

Bucky nodded. “Good…” After a few snagging here and there, Bucky got his arms loose enough to help and soon, the net was off.

“Still pretty tangled, but I can sort it out later,” Clint said as he gathered up the net.

Natasha smiled a small smile at Bucky. “You look like you could use a drink.”

Bucky chuckled. “Is that a challenge, little Natasha? I was the one who taught you to drink.”

Natasha’s smile grew a bit, though it was still genuine. “No, not a challenge. A peace offering. I want you to feel welcome here.”

Tony groaned. “And here I thought someone might finally beat her at drinking,” he lamented grumpily.

Bucky smiled. “A drink sounds great…”

“We can always try that later, once he’s settled in,” Steve suggested.

Tony nodded begrudgingly, still pouting.

Bucky followed Natasha, never letting go of Steve’s hand.


	3. We are safe

The next morning, Steve woke to a soft groaning, Bucky was curled slightly around his metal arm, gripping the joint of his shoulder tightly.

“Bucky? Bucky!” Steve sat up quickly. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It's nothing…” Bucky said through gritted teeth. “Just hurts in the mornings...that's all…” He tried to smile reassuringly as words whispered in the back of his mind. _There is no pain. Pain is not tolerated._

Steve still looked worried. “Is there anything I can do to help? Hot pack or something? Pain killers?”

Bucky chuckled slightly with a wince. “That's sweet, Stevie, but no… There isn't much to do… The nerve ending circuits are always this way…”

“Tony knows a lot about mechanisms and technology. He might be able to help,” Steve said.

Pain and guilt crossed Bucky's face before he hung his head slightly. “I can deal with it…”

“That’s the thing, though,” Steve said, putting his hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “You don’t have to deal with it. We have people who will care if you’re hurting and some who know how to relieve some of that pain.”

Bucky sighed softly “Alright… for you, Steve…”

Steve smiled and the two dressed quickly. They went together to Tony’s workshop. Tony’s rock music was blasting as usual, he was inside, working on something and judging from the large empty coffee pot next to him, looking like he’d been at it all night.

“Tony?” Steve called.

Tony looked up and grinned at them. “Capcicle! Metal man! Have a seat guys! Mi craphole su craphole.” He giggled slightly and looked kinda out of it.

Bucky frowned slightly. _He's gonna work on my arm? He can't even sit up straight right now…_

Steve sat. “You look like crap… Up to a challenge?”

Tony grinned. “Jarvis! Start the coffee reserve!”

“Yes sir,” came the response before the sound of the coffee machine in the corner started up.

Tony spun around in his swivel chair, arms out and smiling wide. “And what can I do for the senior citizens of our fine tower?”

Steve sighed softly. “It’s Bucky’s arm.”

Tony leaned forward, intrigued. “What's up?”

“The… connection? It hurts in the mornings,” Steve said, looking to Bucky to see if he got it right.

Bucky nodded slightly “The nerve ending circuits-”

Tony jumped up, rushing to grab his tools. “Why didn't you say so in the first place?!”

“Because you look like you haven’t slept in days,” Steve suggested.

Tony shook his head. “Sleep is for the weak, I run on batteries.” He came back with a small toolkit. “The fact that they put nerve ending connection in here…”

“I have to be able to feel it,” Bucky said. “I have to feel to hold a knife, pull a trigger… without looking at my arm the whole time. It has to be more than a prosthetic. It has to be my arm.”

Tony shook his head, obviously upset. “Those bastards…” He kept muttering softly as he popped open a small panel on the arm and messed with some wires inside.

There was a soft _zap_ and Bucky blinked “Oh.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Are you alright?”

Bucky nodded. “It's not hurting…”

Tony nodded, looking pleased. “Alright…” He twisted something and gave the arm a tug. With a strange sucking sound and a soft pop, the arm came off in his hands and he set it on the table. “I'll rework the circuits a bit, you'll be able to feel it without the nerve feedback.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks, Tony. You really should get some rest, too, though.”

Tony waved off the comment. “Run on batteries, remember?” He started working.

Steve sighed, but left it alone. “Let’s go get some breakfast while he works on it,” he suggested to Bucky.

Bucky nodded. “Alright…”

Bucky and Steve headed down to the kitchen, meeting Clint and Natasha there.

“Hey,” Steve said to them.

Natasha flashed him a smile and sipped her coffee. Clint gave a soft grunt. He was drinking coffee straight from the pot and looking like a zombie.

Bucky chuckled slightly. “Thought you were hyper on your own Clint. My world view has been destroyed.”

Clint smiled slightly. “I like him,” he said to no one in particular.

Steve smiled too.

Bucky moved over to sit at the table by Natasha, whispering something in Russian.

Steve’s smile slipped. What was Bucky saying that he didn’t want Steve to know? He moved to the fridge and started making breakfast.

Natasha laughed and responded in kind.

Bucky chuckled and nodded.

_At least he’s laughing… I guess…_ Steve moved to the stove and started cooking.

They had just finished breakfast when Jarvis informed them that the arm was ready.

They went back to the workshop to find Tony passed out on a small cot in the corner, snoring loud enough to be heard over the rock music.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, do you know how to attach it on your own, Buck?”

Bucky nodded. “Unless he changed the lock mechanism somehow.”

“I can also assist if required, sir,” Jarvis said.

Bucky sighed softly. “Could you… not call me sir? It's… not the best memories…”

“Of course. What would you prefer?”

Steve looked at Bucky, wanting to ask but not wanting to drag up bad memories. “His name’s Bucky, Jarvis.”

“Would Bucky be acceptable? It seems more of an intimate name.”

“Oh…” Steve realized Bucky might not be that open to Jarvis, or any of the others really, to have them calling him Bucky. He looked to him, an apology in his eyes.

Bucky shook his head as if to say ‘It's fine’. “James is fine. Maybe we'll get to the point that Bucky works…”

“Very well, James. Please let me know if I can help in any way.”

Bucky nodded as he moved over to Tony and pulled a thin blanket up over him.

Tony shifted and smacked his lips but didn't wake.

Bucky smiled gently, after what had happened… with Howard… he had felt like he shouldn't even be around Tony… thinking he shouldn't get close… but after Tony cared so much about him to help with his arm, even if he didn't know him well… he wanted to get to know him… get to know all of them...

Steve smiled to himself before turning to one of the tables and picking up Bucky’s arm. It looked like it had been cleaned, but Steve couldn’t see any real difference in it. He held it out to Bucky as he came over.

Bucky seemed surprised. He took the arm slowly, looking it over before nodding slightly. “Mr. Jarvis… I think some help putting this on would be appreciated.”

“Of course, James.” Some mechanical arms on the table wurred to life.

Bucky stepped over to them and together, they got the arm back on.

Steve watched curiously. “How does it feel?”

Bucky flexed the arm, moving and checking. “It… feels like an arm,” he said, grinning at Steve.

Steve smiled back at him. He tilted his head toward the door. “Let’s leave Tony to get some sleep.”

Bucky nodded, following Steve out, pausing only a moment in front of the tall mirror, smiling softly. _Leave it to Stark to make a whole new outer arm… no more star…_

They walked together to Steve’s floor. In the elevator, Steve turned to Bucky and said, “I’m usually in the gym right now, but if you have something you want to do…” He left out why he was in the gym, trying to punch away his memories.

Bucky smiled at him. “You can do what you need to. I'll be fine.” He didn't want to be a reason Steve broke his routine. He would figure out his place in it soon enough.

Steve shrugged. “You could… join me, if you wanted.” Steve didn’t really want to be alone, not now that Bucky was back in his life. But he couldn’t bring himself to say that out loud. If Bucky didn’t want to go with him, he wouldn’t push it.

Bucky nodded. “I'd like that…”

Steve smiled as the elevator doors opened. “This way,” he said, taking Bucky’s hand and leading the way.

Bucky followed him down, surprised by how large the gym was.

“We’ve each got a floor to ourselves, for the most part. Tony did his best to make sure everyone was comfortable. I think Clint might have an archery range on his floor, but I’ve never actually seen it.” As Steve talked, he brought two sand punching bags out of a pile and hung them up. “I’ve got some extra gloves, if you want.” He still wasn’t sure if Bucky was just ‘hanging out’ or if he wanted to work out too.

Bucky fidgets slightly. “I… can't do punching bags… I… I usually just lift…”

“Oh… ok, well, I’ve got some weights over there. A couple of leg machines…” Steve motioned toward the equipment.

Bucky nodded. Not meeting Steve's eyes, he moved over to the machine, but before he could start, an alarm sounded around them.

Steve moved over to a computerized panel on the wall. “Jarvis, what’s the situation?”

“It appears there has been an attack on Central Park, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis responded calmly.

Steve looked to Bucky, concern creasing his brow. “You’ll be here when I get back?”

“I doubt Jarvis would let me out.” Bucky grinned. “Go save the world, Cap. It's what you do best.”

Steve frowned. “You’re not a prisoner, Buck…”

Bucky chuckled “I know. But I still think Jarvis would keep me from wanderings.” He gave Steve's shoulder a gentle push “Go. I'll be fine.”

Steve sighed, moving closer to kiss Bucky before turning to go get ready.

The others met Steve at the quinjet, suited up and ready.

“You ready?” Natasha asked, smiling at him.

Steve nodded and got on the jet.

It happened almost as soon as they landed. The world went black with a loud **bang** , the light from Tony’s suit illuminated enough to show them they were in a large metal box.

Steve punched the metal wall, mad at himself for walking straight into a trap.

The metal didn't budge, suddenly the whole thing shook and lifted off the ground. They were being taken somewhere.

Steve widened his stance to keep from falling over. Nat crouched down, putting one hand on the floor. Clint sat down with his back against one wall.

“Tony, blast it!” Steve demanded, gesturing at the wall.

Tony aimed a blast at the wall, nothing.

“What now?” Sam asked, hand on the wall to stay up.

“Now we wait to see where they take us,” Nat said. “Can’t make much of a plan until we know more.”

Steve punched the wall again.

Clint let his head drop back against the wall. “You’re just gonna end up hurting yourself, Cap.”

Natasha nodded. “Please, Steve. We'll get out of this. Just relax and wait.”

Steve sighed and leaned back against the wall.

After what seemed like forever, the box settled again, the sound of feet around them signaled that they were outnumbered, big time.

Everyone stood and readied themselves.

As soon as the box opened, there were flashlights shining at them and guns cocked and aimed.

“Oh boy…” Clint whispered softly


	4. We are together

Bucky was pacing the common room, chewing his lip slightly. _They should have been back by now… right?_ He had seen the news footage of the team being grabbed almost as soon as they landed, but Jarvis had assured him that the team was capable.

A sudden **woosh** had Bucky dodging back as a large hammer flew inches from his face before stopping in midair and flying back the way it came into a muscular blondes hand.

“Identify yourself, trespasser!” he demanded, catching the hammer and readying to throw it again.

Bucky opened his mouth but before he could say something stupid to make this dude angrier, Jarvis spoke up “Thor, please refrain from fighting in non sparing areas of the mansion. This is James Barnes.”

Thor stepped forward slowly, raised his arms, and before Bucky could react wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. “At last we meet, Bucky of Brooklyn! The Captain has talked about you much!”

Bucky's eyes widened as his feet left the ground in this crushing hug, but he figured this was better than the threat of getting a hammer to the face.

Thor set Bucky back down and clasped his shoulders. “He has searched long for you.” His smile wavered and he dropped his hands as he looked around. “Where are the others?”

Bucky sighed when his lungs could fill again, turning to point to the tv currently running the story.

Thor watched thoughtfully. “They’ve been captured,” he surmised. He turned to Bucky again. “We should help them.”

Bucky nodded slightly. “If we knew where they were…”

“I can help with that, James,” Jarvis responded. “Mr. Stark activated his tracker when they were captured.”

“Why didn't you say so?” Bucky asked in surprise.

“I deduced that you alone would not be very effective at helping them.”

Thor claps his shoulder. “Prepare yourself, friend. We’ll get them back.”

Bucky smiled, he couldn't help it, Thor’s confidence was infectious. “Jarvis? Where do you keep your weapons?”

\---

Steve paced the small cell in irritation, there had been too many to fight, so the team had been led to a line of cells, stripped of their weapons and left there.

Natasha was in her cell, looking for ways to break free.

They had tranquilized Banner as soon as the trap had opened, not sure what they hit him with but he was completely out.

Clint sat in the corner of his cell, the soft _tink tink thud, tink tink thud_ of a small rubber ball he had somehow managed to hide in his suit bouncing on the floor, wall, and his hand, was the only other sound besides Tony’s labored breathing.

Tony was gasping, laying in the corner of his cell. They had taken his reactor. He was trying to keep calm and keep his heart rate down but… it was looking bad...

Steve cursed softly.

“Watch the language, Cap…” Tony said with a weak smile. “I'll die of shock at this rate…”

Steve sighed and stopped pacing. “How are you holding up, Tony?”

“Honestly?” Tony asked softly “I wish I would have kissed Pepper before I left…”

“We’ll get out of here,” Steve promised. “You’ll see her again.”

Natasha, having found no way out, tried kicking the door.

“Don't bother, Nat ” Clint said, catching the ball again. “It may just look like glass but it's double reinforced… I doubt Cap could bust through even if he downed a bottle of steroids…”

Natasha huffed in annoyance and put her hand on the glass. “How can you tell?”

Clint held up the ball slightly. “The bounce angle. It's ricochet pattern is sharper.”

Tony chuckled weakly. “Sometimes I forget you’re almost deaf…”

Clint scoffed. “I don’t…”

Natasha pushed off the glass, getting frustrated again. “There has to be a way out. There’s always a way.”

Tony moaned softly, getting paler with each labored breath. “How much you wanna… bet they're watching us… observing what we do… observing how we die…”

“You’re not gonna die, Tony,” Steve insisted. “We’ll figure this out.” He started pacing again. Tony did not sound good, and Steve had no idea how he was going to help him.

A distant explosion made them all jump as alarms started to sound around them.

Clint got to his feet, pocketing his ball. He and Natasha moved to the doors of their cells to look out.

Steve tried to look down the hall. “Do you smell that? It’s almost like…”

A light flashed from outside a window down the hall just before the power went out.

Clint smiled. “That son of a bitch…”

Steve looked around. “We have to signal our location so he doesn’t-"

Natasha put her fingers to her lips and whistled a long loud tone.

There was loud crashing nearby, screams and gunshots. Suddenly the wall across the room from them smashed apart to reveal the angry god of thunder.

Natasha and Clint were grinning. Steve was busy trying to figure out where they would have put their equipment, and more importantly, Tony’s arc reactor.

Thor turned around to look behind him, nodding slightly to someone or something before throwing his hammer at the first cell, Natasha’s.

Natasha jumped back, afraid the glass would shatter and embed itself into her.

A large crack appeared in the glass, Thor caught his hammer and threw again.

“Natasha, once you’re out, go for the arc reactor,” Steve said. 

“It is taken care of, Captain,” Thor said, smashing a hole in the side of her cell. “I would recommend checking on Banner.”

Steve nodded, though he wasn’t sure how it was taken care of.

Natasha moved over to Banner’s cell. She punched in the code she had seen the guards punch in and all the cells slid open. She hurried in to check on him.

Steve moved to Tony’s cell to check on him. He did not look good.

Tony looked up at Steve weakly. “Steve… I want to ask… if I don't make it…”

Steve shook his head and crouched beside him. “You’re gonna make it.”

“ _If_ I don't…” Tony weassed, not letting it go, “Will you t-tell Pepper… I…”

Steve’s frown deepened. He glanced back to see if Thor’s backup was here yet. He heard footsteps running toward them, but just one set. He stood as Bucky skidded to a halt in the doorway. He held out the reactor, panting too hard to speak. Steve took it quickly and knelt by Tony again, holding it out to him.

Tony took it with shaking hands, pulling up his shirt, placing it in the metal socket in his chest and giving it a whack to settle it in place, gasping as it lit up and hummed softly.

Bucky was hunched, panting softly. He was dressed in battle gear, but instead of the black Winter Soldier garb, it was a blue buttoned one, looking a lot like what he used to wear as a Howler.

Steve sighed in relief. He looked back to Bucky, silently thanking him. He turned to Tony again, offered him a hand and hauled him to his feet.

“Banner’s still out cold,” Natasha reported.

“We should get our stuff and get gone,” Clint suggested.

Bucky nodded. “Your stuffs back-”

A sudden feedback as the intercom turned on, “желание”

Bucky's eyes widened in terror. “no…”

“ржaвый”

“Bucky? What is it?” Steve asked, moving to him.

“I have to get out of here,” Bucky said quickly

“Семнадцать”

“NOW!” Bucky cried, covering his ears and shaking.

“Thor! Get him somewhere safe,” Steve called.

Thor landed next to them, grabbed Bucky and took off again.

Steve turned to the rest of them. “Natasha, you and Tony stay here with Banner. Clint and I will get our equipment.”

Clint groaned but didn’t complain.

Tony knelt and picked up one of the small communicators from the floor. “Cap.”

Steve took it. “Stay safe.”

Tony nodded. “Same to you.” He was starting to look better, but definitely not whole.

The voice on the intercom kept reading out strange Russian words.

Steve and Clint ran down the hall. It wasn’t too long before they found the room, the door still hanging open from Bucky’s visit.

Scientists were laying on the floor here and there, a study table lay in shambles from where Bucky had grabbed the reactor, one of the scientists moaned softly, shifting slightly.

Steve paused to kick them in the head, effectively knocking them unconscious again. He took a moment to appreciate that Bucky hadn’t killed them before he moved into the room and started gathering up their gear.

Clint moved in beside him. He picked up his quiver and strapped it on. Then his bow. He smiled slightly, glad to have it in hand again.

Several of the other weapons were sitting in a large box to the side.

Steve checked the box to make sure everything was in there before he picked it up. “Let’s get the others and go.”

Clint nodded. “Don't have to tell me twice…”

They moved together back to the cells. Steve distributed gear like Santa.

Tony seemed only too glad to have his armor back, quickly suiting up again. “What was with the weird Russian earlier?”

Steve shook his head. “I’ll talk to Bucky about it when we get back.”

Tony nodded. “Alright, let's get out of here.”

They found Thor and Bucky a ways away from the building. Bucky was sitting on the grass with his head between his knees, panting softly.

Steve hurried to his side. “Buck?”

Bucky moaned slightly in response, not looking up.

Steve crouched next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Bucky…”

Bucky shook his head slightly, still not looking up.

Natasha was standing nearby, looking worried.

“Come on... Let’s go home…” Steve urged, pulling gently at his arm.

Bucky nodded weakly, standing and staggering towards some nearby vehicles, one of which Clint had already hot wired.

Natasha caught Steve's arm, eyes saying she needed to talk.

Steve wanted to follow, but he stayed back with Nat. “What?”

Natasha shifted slightly “Steve…. The stuff in there…”

“The Russian? Did you know what they were saying?” Steve asked softly.

“The words were random,” Natasha said, shaking her head. “Freightcar… furnace, sunshine… but…” She looks up at him again. “I think they were trigger words…”

“Trigger words? To trigger...?” Steve asked, glancing after Bucky with a sinking feeling. “You mean with some random words, they can brainwash Bucky again?”

Natasha nodded. “Certain times, when wiping him, they probably recited those words, so when said in sequence, it would reset his programming…” She sighed. “I've seen it before…”

Steve’s eyebrows rose and came together in worry. “How do we fix it?”

Natasha shrugged. “I'm not sure… if there's a way to get rid of them…”

Steve shook his head. “There has to be a way.”

Natasha sighed. “There's… someone I can call… see if they can help…”

Steve nodded.

Clint honked the horn worriedly, leaning out the window. “Come on! Let's blow this popsicle stand!”

Steve hurried to the car and climbed in.

Bucky was curled in the corner of the back, still trying to breathe evenly.

Steve slid in next to him.

Bucky jumped slightly before curling up again.

“Sorry,” Steve said quickly. “I’m sorry…”

“s’ok…” Bucky mumbled softly, still not looking up, he was visibly shaken after that encounter with what must have been Hydra… he had saved Steve and almost lost him again…

Steve wanted to wrap his arms around Bucky, but he didn’t want to make things worse. He slowly put one hand over Bucky’s.

Bucky stilled slowly, after a few minutes, he slowly curled his hand around Steve's.

Steve smiled gently and just held his hand.

After a while, they made it back to the tower. They started climbing out of the car and Tony flew up to land on the landing pad.

“I'm gonna run down and pick up the quinjet.” Clint said, still in the driver's seat.

Natasha stayed in the passenger seat. “I’ll come with you, in case they set up another trap.”

Thor pulled Banner’s limp form out of the van and over his shoulder. “I shall take Banner to the room of medicine. We shall get him better.”

“Better…” Bucky said weakly, almost too quiet to hear, his eyes hollow and sad, almost hopeless.

Steve glanced around as the team split before taking Bucky’s hand and pulling him inside.

Bucky followed, if a little reluctantly.

Steve stopped inside the doors, feeling Bucky’s reluctance.

Bucky looked up at him. He looked weak, worried. He seemed ready to bolt, to run for the hills, but he didn't move.

Steve pulled him into a gentle yet fierce hug. “You did great today…”

Bucky shivered slightly. “I could have hurt you… I could have hurt you all… or worse… I shouldn't be here…”

“Tony is alive right now, because you were there,” Steve insisted.

Bucky shook his head. “And if Thor hadn't got me out of earshot of that stuff… I would have tried to kill him again myself…”

Steve sighed and let him go. “Bucky…”

“I shouldn't be here…” Bucky said softly, backing up slowly.

“No, Bucky, stop,” Steve pleaded.

Bucky shook his head. “I can't-”

A soft _thud_ and Bucky grunted softly before falling to the ground with a small dart in his back.

Natasha walked over with a sigh. “Durak…”

“Natasha?” Steve gasped.

“I knew that look,” Natasha said, putting the gun away. “If he runs, how can my friends try and help him.”

Steve sighed and nodded. He hated doing this to Bucky, but he wanted to help him.

Natasha bent, picking up Bucky and slinging him over her shoulder, moving to the doors. “You coming?”

Steve nodded and followed her in.

Natasha tosses Bucky on a couch in the common room and pulled out a phone Steve had never seen.

Steve knelt beside the couch and watched Natasha.

She talked to someone for a bit, softly and in a language Steve couldn't understand before hanging up and sighing.

Steve stood up. “What did they say?”

“They're sending a plane,” Nat said, looking at Bucky sadly. “Called in a personal favor…”

“And they can help?” Steve asked.

Nat nodded slightly. “They think they can. And if not… then we'll keep him safe… our way.”

Steve’s jaw was tight but he nodded. He looked down at Bucky again. “I told him he wasn’t a prisoner here…” _and here we are, knocking him out so he doesn’t run away…_

“Then let him walk,” Nat said matter of factly.

Steve’s face fell. “But… if they catch him…”

Nat looked him square in the eye. “If they catch him, they'll reprogram him and send him after you again. Only this time, they'll make sure you can't call him back. So we either help him whether he wants or not. Or we put him down when he tries to kill you, and he'd probably succeed. You can't fight him Steve. You know you can't. You wouldn't.”

Steve looked down and nodded. “You’re right…”

Nat nodded. “Of course I am.”

Jarvis’s slightly garbled voice came through then. “Warning… unidentified plane is landing on the roof… my air defenses have been overridden…”

Nat smiled slightly. “Guess they're here.”


	5. We have each other

Steve scooped up Bucky and nodded for Nat to lead the way.

Nat headed for the roof, meeting the other Avengers on the way and explaining that it was alright and not an enemy.

Steve followed quietly, not bothered by the weight of Bucky, and lost in his thoughts.

They got to the roof and were met by three women, one was bald, in a red and gold armor, and carrying a spear, another had frizzy curls, and the third was shorter, younger with longer braids.

The curly haired one beamed and moved forward. “Natasha!”

Nat moved forward and hugged her. “Nakia.”

Steve nodded to them all. “Natasha says you can help.” His tone conveyed his hope more than his fear.

The younger one moved forward, her eyes sincere. “We'll do our best.” she said softly, her accent making her words sound warm. She took Steve's arm and lead him towards the plane.

Steve was a little confused why the youngest was taking the lead, but he went with it and followed her.

Once on the plane, she motioned to a lit table that seemed similar to the ones in the med wing. “You can put him there, I'll do a scan to see what we're dealing with.”

Steve nodded and laid Bucky out. He stepped back to let the ladies work.

The youngest held out her hand and a small hologram of Bucky’s body scan appeared above her hand which she started to turn and manipulate, brow furrowed slightly in concentration.

The bald one had moved to the front of the ship and was sitting cross legged, waiting.

The other girl, Nakia, Nat had called her, sat with Nat in the back, talking together in that strange language.

“We will need to take him home,” the youngest finally said. “Okoye, let's go.”

Steve looked up. “Home?”

She smiled at him and nodded. “To Wakanda.”

“Yes, my princess,” Okoye said from the front. The jet hummed to life and started to lift off.

Out one of the windows, Tony flew up next to it. “Cap, what’s going on?” he asked over the speakers in the jet.

“They’re friends of Nat’s. They say they can help Bucky,” Steve explained.

“Fine. I’ll come with you,” Tony said, backing off to give the jet room to maneuver.

Steve sighed. “Tony, you should stay. See Pepper. I mean, you almost-"

“I’m fine, Cap,” Tony insisted. “And I’m coming.”

Steve sighed again, but he knew there was no point arguing with Tony. He looked to the youngest. “Is that alright with you, princess?”

She smiled at him. “Shuri, please… Okoye never listens to me when I tell her that… we can open the back and let him in, I doubt he would have the fuel to get there, let alone entering without problems.”

Steve nodded. “Thank you, Shuri.”

The jet opened and Tony flew in and landed easily. The jet closed and sped away. Tony’s mask opened and he looked around. He whistled softly and moved to the wall to check out the tech.

Shuri grinned cheekily before a soft trilling filled the jet.

Shuri sighed. “That was fast….” she raised her wrist again, turning her bracelet slightly and a hologram of a man appeared above it. “Hello, brother.”

“Shuri, where have you disappeared to?” the man asked.

“Natasha called, she needed our help,” Shuri said smoothly. “We are coming back now.”

“We? You have Okoye with you, than?” he asked.

“...Yes.” Shuri said, slightly guilty. 

He nodded. “Be safe.” Then he disappeared. 

Shuri sighed softly, letting her hand drop.

“Everything alright?” Steve asked.

Shuri nodded. “My brother worries, but he means well, he… doesn't know Nakia is here though…” She glanced at the other woman with a slight smile.

Steve nodded slightly. He could tell there was a story in there, but he knew better than to ask. “You’re sure bringing us in isn’t going to cause any problems?”

Before Shuri could answer, Tony’s asking Nakia loudly about the technology of the jet distracted her.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Okoye finally said, “We are arriving, princess.”

Shuri smiled. “I think you’ll want to see this,” she said to her guests. Tony and Steve moved forward to watch.

“You might want to pull up,” Tony said, worried by the quickly approaching treeline.

Steve braced himself on the wall, glancing at Shuri.

Shuri was smiling, watching the mountain rush towards them then with a sudden flash the mountain disappearing to reveal a city ahead of them.

Tony gasped, eyes wide with amazement and started chattering about realistic holographs.

Steve didn’t relax. People that went through the trouble to hide didn’t usually smile on outsiders. 

Shuri answered a few of Tony’s questions as she moved back to the medical bed and continued her scan. “Don't worry,” she said, glancing at Steve. “Though my father may not be fond of outsiders, Natasha is like family, and she vouches for you. You are welcome.”

Steve nodded with a small smile. He looked to Nat, wondering what she had done for the family.

The plane pulled up and landed, guards flanked both sides and a group stood waiting for them.

Shuri sighed and turned to them. “Now, act natural. Father hates formalities. I'll do the talking.” The plane opened and she got out.

Steve hesitated, not wanting to leave Bucky.

“Hello, Father. Brother,” Shuri said respectfully, though she was obviously hiding a smile.

“Shuri,” the younger man said. He had clearly been worried about her, but then his eyes slid past her to land on… “Nakia…”

The table suddenly floated off the ground and trailed after Shuri. Steve followed alongside it, behind the others.

The taller man looked sturn for a moment before smiling gently and hugging her. “Shuri…”

Shuri hugged back, smiling before pulling back. “Father, this is Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and James Barnes. Friends of Nat's. She asked if we could help." 

The man nodded, moving forward to Steve and holding out his hand. “Captain America, I have heard good things about you.”

Steve took the hand and shook firmly. “Sir.” 

He looked at Tony. “I had some business with your father in the past. He was a fair man.”

Tony nodded slightly. Dad was still a sore subject, but he wouldn’t get into just now.

Shuri turned and looked at her brother who was staring at Nakia and stammering slightly. “Antelope in the headlights…” she murmured before turning back to the others. “I will take Mr. Barnes to the lab, take some more scans and see what I can do.” 

“He’s not going to have any idea where he is when he wakes up. I should probably stay with him so he doesn’t…” Steve trailed off.

Shuri nodded, smiling. “Of course.” She lead him down to a large lab, the bed floating behind them. 

Steve followed her in, not hardly glancing at the projects around the room.

Shuri guided the bed to the center of the room and set it down again, reaching forward to check on Bucky.

Quick as a flash, Bucky's metal hand closed around her wrist.

Shuri yelped in surprise but managed to not struggle. 

Steve stepped forward quickly. “Bucky, stop.” He put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky looked at him, eyes wide, confused.

“It’s ok. You’re safe,” Steve said earnestly. “You can let her go…” 

Bucky's hand slowly opened, letting Shuri go, still looking confused but not as frightened as before, now he knew Steve was close. 

“This is Shuri,” Steve explained softly. “She’s here to help.” 

Shuri smiled at him. “Pleased to meet you, Sargent Barnes.” 

“Help how?” Bucky asked Steve. 

“The programming that has been placed in your head. I believe we can clear that away and help you be you.” Shuri said softly.

Bucky looked to this little girl, so confident and in control. He nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

She smiled and turned to a nearby screen and started moving things around while speaking to them. “The last thing we want is to just rip out all of the programming. If we did that, we may lose what makes Sergeant Barnes who he is: his likes, his dislikes… what he loves, what he hates… his quirks. I do believe I can create an algorithm that will keep ‘Bucky’ in tact, while getting the Hydra influence out.” 

Steve tried to stay confident for Bucky’s sake, but he didn’t really understand what it was she planned on doing. “It’s not gonna hurt him, is it?” 

Shuri shook her head. “Not if I can help it.” 

Bucky swallowed nervously. 

Steve gave his hand a little squeeze. “It’s gonna be alright, Buck.” 

Shuri worked quietly for a while before turning and smiling at the two of them. “If you would rather… we could give you anesthesia. It's your choice.”

Steve looked to Bucky, who shook his head. “No. I… I don’t want to go under.” 

Shuri nodded again. “Alright, lay back then.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and laid down. 

Shuri smiled at him encouragingly before looking at Steve. “You can still hold his hand. It won't disrupt anything, and I think the support would help him.” 

Steve nodded, giving Bucky’s hand another squeeze.

Shuri moves back to the screen and swipes the information into her bracelet and moves back to them. “It won't hurt, but you may feel a tingling or pressure… like when your leg falls asleep. Alright?”

Bucky nodded. 

Shuri swiped the information to the table and a soft whirring started. 

Bucky tried to hold still, but the sound had his nerves on edge. He held Steve’s hand tightly. Don’t let me forget… 

Slowly, it seemed like things began to clear, like wiping dust off a picture. He started to remember, trips to Coney island with Steve, summer nights spent together on the roof of their apartment building, cool lemonade in the sun on picnics and holding hands discreetly while walking. Then came more recent memories, finding Steve again, being Bucky Barnes, not the Winter Soldier, no Hydra, no trigger words, just… “Steve…”

“What is it?” Steve asked, looking worried despite himself.

Bucky looked up at him and smiled, a real smile, a Bucky smile, not the haunted ghost of a smile from before but the loving, endearing and patient smile Bucky used to give him when he was being stubborn or had tried to fight someone bigger than him.

Steve’s heart felt like it was melting. “Oh, Bucky…” 

Shuri smiled and, after checking to make sure the sequence was complete, turned the table off. “There. That should do it. Any memories that are still hazy should filter back, it just takes time.”

Steve looked to her. “I can’t thank you enough…” 

Shuri shook her head. “I was glad to help. Nat has never asked for much, so to see her ask so much for you... It's nice.”

Steve nodded, remember what Bucky had said about the team caring for him. He was lucky to have them. 

As if the thought had summoned him, Tony appeared, lead by Okoye. 

Shuri grinned at the slack jawed look on Tony’s face. 

“This place is amazing,” Tony announced.

Shuri chuckled as she started cleaning up.

Tony stopped at a table and picked something up. He asked a question Steve wasn’t sure was actual english, and Shuri responded in an equally confusing jumble of words.

Steve helped Bucky sit up. “How do you feel?”

Bucky sighed “Like… me.” He smiled weakly. “Free…”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky tightly. “I’m so glad…” 

Bucky hugged him back gently. “Love you, Stevie…” he said softly. 

“I love you, too, Bucky…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this one!  
> If people want we might write more of this one.


End file.
